


caught in his orbit

by twoheadedcalf



Series: kinktober. [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetration, Tender Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheadedcalf/pseuds/twoheadedcalf
Summary: Essik clears his throat. “Good evening. Would you like to come in?” He opens the door wider.“Yes.” Caleb says, shouldering his way in, barely brushing Essik’s side. “It wouldn’t do well for us to work on dunamancy right at your doorstep, would it?”“No, of course not.” Essik says quietly, moving to the front and leading the way to his study. “Unless you’d like to get in trouble with the Bright Queen.”“I don’t think I would be the one in trouble.”Essik looks back sharply at Caleb over his shoulder but the man just smiles. Essik turns back, feeling something warm unfurl in his chest.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: kinktober. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	caught in his orbit

**Author's Note:**

> caleb is a trans man. the words dick and clit are used in this work.
> 
> also i spell it 'essik theylas' just because i want to :3c

His knuckles go white from how hard he’s gripping the edge of the table.

He shouldn’t be this nervous. It’s not like this is his first time alone with Caleb. It isn’t even the first time since that night in Nicodranas. It’s embarrassing how nervous he is. Pathetic how hard he’s trying.

He looks down at the quill and ink set he arranged on the table. Simple. Normal. But a matching one. For the two of them.

He clenches his jaw hard to stop from cringing. 

This just— feels different. Not rushed, not born out of a whim. Without interference from— _their_ friends, without an excuse behind it. Just because they _wanted_ to.

It’d make him giddy if a cold sweat wasn’t spreading down his body.

A knock comes to his door right after he decides to put the materials away (why would Caleb use _his_ paper and ink when he has his own anyway? How _daft_.)

Fine. It’s not like Caleb doesn’t know how _gone_ for him he is at this point anyway. What’s one more thing?

He floats from the study to his doorstep in a rush. Deliberately sets his feet on the ground. Checks his hair one last time before opening the door.

Caleb looks— normal. Yes, that’s the word he’s going for. Casual. With his hair down in mussed waves, silvery starlight catching on a few strands. With his flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

Normal, yes. So normal Essik finds himself staring.

“ _Hallo_.” Caleb says softly.

Essik clears his throat. “Good evening. Would you like to come in?” He opens the door wider.

“Yes.” Caleb says, shouldering his way in, barely brushing Essik’s side. “It wouldn’t do well for us to work on dunamancy right at your doorstep, would it?”

“No, of course not.” Essik says quietly, moving to the front and leading the way to his study. “Unless you’d like to get in trouble with the Bright Queen.”

“I don’t think _I_ would be the one in trouble.”

Essik looks back sharply at Caleb over his shoulder but the man just smiles. Essik turns back, feeling something warm unfurl in his chest. 

“I don’t know, certainly I could spin it to my favor, no?”

“Oh, don’t you always?”

“My silvertongue has never failed me.”

“Except once.”

“Yes. Except once.”

Essik carefully doesn’t look at Caleb as they enter the study. He looks down disdainfully at the book, paper and ink set on the desk.

“I have— prepared a few things for tonight. I don’t mean to assume what you are interested in or how much you’ve advanced while you were gone but— we might be able to cover a lot in this session, considering there’s nowhere else either of us need to be—”

Caleb chuckles behind his back and something flares inside Essik. He turns.

“Well, do _you_ have better things to d— _Oh_.”

Caleb’s scarf and coat are thrown over the nearby loveseat and he’s squirming, pants halfway down his thighs.

He looks up, hair barely hiding the edge of his smirk. “I _do_ have better things to do. They still involve you, however. Hopefully. If you’d like.”

“I thought you wanted to—”

“Would you rather study?” Caleb asks, sounding sincere, like he’d be okay with any answer. He steps out of the pool of cloth around his ankles, then bends down to pick it up and fold it.

Essik swallows, staring at Caleb’s creamy thighs and the red blonde hair on his legs. “No. No, I would not.”

Caleb drops his pants on the couch and strides towards him. Essik clutches the edge of the table.

Caleb’s hands smoothing down his shoulders to his chest are scorching. Essik’s jaw sets.

One hand moves up to the back of his neck, applies enough pressure that Essik curves down obligingly and then— Caleb is kissing him, licking into his mouth all slow and indulgent. Essik’s fingers twitch, itching for warm skin. He denies them. Tilts his head and focuses on the coiling warmth of Caleb’s mouth instead, on soft lips moving against his own, on the slight sting of Caleb’s stubble.

Caleb pulls back and Essik almost follows the motion, ready to sway in his wind.

“Great.” Caleb says, eyes twinkling, hands smoothing down Essik’s arms to twine their fingers and pull him forward.

Caleb pushes him into one of the only slightly uncomfortable chairs and settles on his lap, shirt and boots still on.

There’s a lot less space between them like this. Essik sweats — he still has so many layers on and the combination of the heat of his own arousal and Caleb’s magic fueled one burns his skin.

Caleb leans down, scraps his teeth over his jawline and starts fiddling with his trousers’ laces.

Essik just barely keeps his ear from flicking and hitting Caleb’s forehead. 

It isn’t the first time they’ve done this but it feels — different. It _is_ different. It’s not rushed or performative — not that he didn’t like that; it’s been a long time since he enjoyed sex so much. This just feels more — honest. It feels _right_.

It’s the first time since he opened his heart to Caleb, emptied himself to make space for something better. It 's… good. Better than it has ever been.

Essik hisses at the contrasting sensations of Caleb’s warm palm and the cold air of the room on his cock. 

Caleb licks his hand readily.

Essik snorts. “Elegant.”

“Well, do you have a better idea?”

He stays silent, smirking, and lightly traces runes on the back of Caleb’s hand.

“Oh.”

“Mhm. Isn’t that nicer?” Essik says, smug, watching as Caleb clenches his fist, flushing at the wet noises the motion causes.

Caleb glances down at him, eyes molten, and wraps his slick fingers around his barely half hard cock without any warning. Essik barely muffles a moan, thighs jumping.

"It is for you, hm?"

Essik grinds his teeth, stares at Caleb's flushed, cocky face as impassively as he can while he strokes him to full hardness, his breathing becoming labored embarrassingly fast.

His eyes slowly travel down Caleb's form, almost angry at the way his shirt is still on the way, hiding warm, flushed skin, hair, and all the moles he's become familiar with. Caleb's soft thighs stretched over his own, the nest of curls between his legs.

Caleb twists his hand and squeezes just right and Essik is throwing his head back, an embarrassing noise caught in the back of his throat.

His hands clench and unclench by his sides. They hang limp for a moment before resting lightly, carefully on Caleb's hips.

Caleb smiles kindly and leans down for another kiss, gentler this time, more a press of lips and gentle licks than anything else.

Essik's shoulders slump and Caleb hums into the kiss, pressing forward, and Essik goes with him, tilts his head and just lets him take.

He feels him shuffle, readjusting in his lap, and before he realizes it, Caleb is rubbing himself against him, hot and sudden enough to make him gasp into Caleb's mouth and tighten his grip on his hips.

"Can't tease you for long for this." Caleb murmurs breathlessly against his lips and before he can ask what he means, Caleb is sinking down on his cock, warm and wet and already open for him, so good that Essik's eyes roll back and close. 

Caleb settles smoothly, rocks from side to side once, twice, before being seemingly satisfied and stopping.

"Smart." Essik says, watching Caleb with half-lidded eyes, where he's framed both by his own eyelashes and white strands of hair.

"I _am_." Caleb says, claiming another kiss while Essik's hands travel up the smooth place if his back and twine through his happy trail, pushing his shirt up until he's forced to toss it.

"You're naked and I'm still all dressed up." Essik whispers, pawing greedily at Caleb's torso while he leans forward, leaving less and less space between them, until they are pressed together all over. No escape.

Essik shivers. This is the most skin to skin contact he's had since— the last time they did this probably.

"Except the boots."

"Bad tactics on your part."

"Hmmm, maybe not." The words are pressed to his neck, causing goosebumps to ripple all over his side. Caleb has nestled his face into the crook of it, his arms wrapped around his shoulders, and shows no signs of moving anytime soon.

Essik tolerates the tantalizing slick warmth and the lack of motion for a moment, two, three, before his hands move to the small of Caleb's back out of their own accord and he thrusts up, tentative. 

Caleb clenches so hard around him, Essik sees dark spots on his vision. He feels his cock twitch inside Caleb, helpless, and he bites out a curse when the man stays perfectly still, unbothered.

"I want to stay just… like… this…" He says almost sleepily, melting further in Essik's lap, fitting himself against him.

Essik lets out an embarrassing high noise and grips his hips tight enough to leave bruises behind. Caleb doesn't seem to mind.

His head hangs back, pressing against the back of the chair painfully. It wouldn't be so bad, maybe, if he wasn't hyper aware of Caleb's slight breaths on his skin, of his lips brushing his neck, if he hadn't been craving this for so long. 

As it is, Essik feels like he's about to shake out of his skin, everything tingling and buzzing so much, he squeezes his eyes shut and tenses to stop himself from trembling.

Warm hands move down his arms, soothing. Essik finally takes a breath when Caleb's spidery fingers wrap around his wrists and squeeze.

"There you are," is pressed against the corner of his mouth when he finally relaxes. Caleb still doesn't let go of his wrists even though they are limp in his grasp.

Caleb kissing him like this burns, feels like acid running through his veins but in a pleasant way. So slow he has no way of fighting it.

He tenses his thighs, rolls his hips and Essik jumps with anticipation just for Caleb to stop again. It's hellish, the soft, wet kisses, the hands smoothing down his shoulders, travelling down his arms, sooty fingertips against his palm, the small, teasing rock of his hips.

It's hellish how comfortable this feels.

He can feel Caleb getting wetter around him, is pretty sure he can feel wetness travelling down his cock to pool at his hips, wonders absently if it's a mix of Caleb's slick and his own precum.

He blinks his eyes open, stares up dazedly at Caleb.

"You are going to ruin my clothes."

" _You_ are going to ruin your _own_ clothes." Caleb replies, voice raspy, and grinds down hard enough that Essik's vision swims.

When he manages to focus again, Caleb's hand is moving towards his hair and then—

Caleb is petting him. Smoothing the curls back and scratching the shaved part of his scalp and looking down at him with tender eyes.

His eyes water and he leans forward, hiding his gasp in the dip of Caleb's collarbone. His thighs start twitching and trembling, jostling Caleb with it. His hips jerk once, twice, and then he's spilling inside Caleb with no hope of holding back.

" _Oh_." He hears somewhere above his head and hides his burning cheeks and breathy grunts against Caleb's warm flesh.

Caleb only starts moving when he crests into the aftershocks, swiveling his hips in a way he _knows_ will leave a mess between his thighs and Essik's hips. And he doesn't stop even when Essik's groans become halting cries, even when his cock starts to soften.

Only goes still when Essik's ears finally flick and he whimpers miserably, so overstimulated that it almost hurts.

There's a pleasant haze looming over his head and he only stares as Caleb gets off his cock and sits on the table, rustling and crinkling the high quality paper around him. 

There's a mess between his legs, as expected. Slick in the inside of his thighs and matting his red curls, drops of cum still leaking out of him, dripping towards his ass. He's flushed pink and swollen, still obviously wanting.

"That was nice." He says breathily, spreading his legs further. "Now _suck me off._ "

Essik blinks at him once before silently kneeling between Caleb's legs and licking all of him without any hesitation. His ears twitch in time with Caleb's thighs and that encourages Essik to keep going with broad strokes of his tongue, cleaning up the mess they've made.

Caleb sighs when he tilts his head, wraps his lips around his dick and sucks gently. His hand moves back to his hair, brushing it away from his face and petting it.

Essik's eyes water and he squeezes them shut against the sting, focuses on licking up the underside of Caleb's dick instead, clutching his thighs as they start to close in around his head.

Sucking harder, insistent, relentless, until Caleb is grinding against his tongue and moaning, pulling on his hair.

He snarls, scrapes his teeth gently over Caleb's clit and the man shudders, throbbing warmly and pulsing on his tongue, his groans echoing around the study.

Essik pulls back when the worst of it passes, standing up on shaky legs and looking down at Caleb half sprawled on the table.

Caleb reaches out for him and Essik goes, bending down and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"My pants are ruined."

"That was bad strategy on _your_ part, not mine." Caleb says, pulling on his earlobe.

Essik huffs, begrudgingly charmed.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @bicalebwidogast on twitter.


End file.
